


未界定的关系

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu





	未界定的关系

土方十四郎不知道他跟坂田银时算是什么，也许只是青春期发泄荷尔蒙的对象？  
从那一天原本一如既往的吵嘴莫名发展成把班上课桌椅摔得一团混乱的肉体大战后，两个人就开始了这畸形的关系。  
和过去相同开头的肉搏大战总会在几个不妙的姿势后转向另一种类型。就如同现在一样。  
他汗湿的额头和双手正抵在天台墙壁上，瓷砖的冰凉刺激着他，却降不下他一身的滚烫，身后的混蛋更是不停歇地为自己炽热的体温添柴加薪。  
那扣在自己腰窝上的虎口仿佛要捏断自己的筋肉，那张扬的性器更是凶狠地不停撞开自己身体最深之处，将自己最柔软的部位如同破布娃娃般捣至糜烂。  
土方十四郎轮流将两颊贴上瓷砖，视线无法对焦，瓷砖也开始温热而失去降温效果了。他咬紧牙关，却止不住自己的粗喘和喉间溢出的羞耻呻吟。股间黏腻的水声和不绝的肉体拍打声加剧了从尾椎扩散到全身的酥麻快意，他制不住自己向后抬高臀部去迎合更深入激烈的侵犯，无法遏止自己沉迷于那混蛋给予的肉体欢愉。  
他听到自己的呻吟开始变得高亢，他知道这是不对的，不应该这样，但他已经绷紧了全身肌肉，把指甲掐进掌心的肉里，还是抵不过体内不停肆虐的电流。  
意识昏聩间体内那不断给予他欢愉的硬物却突然抽出，土方伸手向后摸索，想抓住那炽热的东西把它塞回自己贪婪的身体里。身后的混蛋却突然扣住他的肩膀让他转过身，土方突出的脊柱隔着薄薄的制服衬衫摔在了墙上，背上刚泛起热辣的疼，他的双腿豁然被有力的臂弯分开、托起。  
突然的悬空让他连忙环住混蛋的脖颈，没等他稳住身形，反应过来，短暂空虚而蠕动收缩的肠肉就再次被凶狠地破开，楔入体内完满的充盈感让他忍不住喟叹出声。  
“看着我！”，一道粗哑的指令传入他破碎的意识中，土方把指甲扣入混蛋坚实的肩背肌肉中，晃着脑袋甩开遮挡视野的浏海，努力把朦胧的视线定在那银色卷发下方的血红宝石之上。  
在一红一蓝的视线对接的瞬间，楔入体内的硬物突然激烈地抽送起来。土方尖叫着用修长的双腿环紧入侵者的窄腰，那腰快速耸动着，每一下都带着艳红的肠肉外翻，再重重顶入把他撞在坚硬的墙上。  
土方从来就不是会服输的性子，他咬唇让自己用最短的时间去适应那狂野的律动，几下眨去眼角的生理性泪水，让自己的视线稍加清明，可以锁在那血红的眸子上。  
那殷红灼热的视线好似要点燃他的识海，那深邃的血色让土方一瞬间以为这家伙的心全是自己的，就如同他现在眼里只有自己一般。  
他忍不住抬起下巴，让自己的鼻尖碰触到那人高挺的鼻梁，让自己喘着气和呻吟着的嘴去寻找对方同样潮湿而柔软的唇瓣。  
湿热的唇如愿以偿地碰触到渴望的柔软，但那柔软的触感只持续了一瞬间便转为狂躁凶厉的啃咬。  
土方身体上下同时承受着最激烈的入侵，这样的紧密交合给予他最强烈的欢愉，又让他的心脏如同被针刺般凌迟着。他近乎疯魔的一边享受着肉体上的快感和拥抱的满足，一边承受着情感上的疼痛和窒息式的空虚。  
这人到底是怀着什么样的心情拥抱自己的呢？是纯粹发泄生理的欲望和需求，可以不用负责、省事便利？亦或是带上些征服了死对头的成就感？甚至还有看着死对头凌乱渴求的模样而产生的优越感？

土方不知道自己对这卷毛混蛋的感觉是从何时开始发生变化的，但他知道自己看待这家伙的心思早已不像过去般单纯了。意识到时，他已经开始渴望起了这家伙的视线，这家伙的拥抱。  
所以他才会每次都象征性地反抗一下就半推半就地任由这家伙恣意地进出自己的身体，把自己全身最柔软的地方摊在这人面前，任他搓揉挞伐。  
有段时间他以为他们这样的肉体互动等同于亲密关系，他们平时只是表面上没说破，但关系已经改变了。  
就如同那人在做爱时看着他的专注神情总会让他误以为他们是互相喜欢、甚至是相爱的。  
但随着被抱的次数累加，他越来越发现到现实离他内心想要的如此遥远。  
每次做完那人会扶起软倒在墙角的他，为他穿好衣物，但他的目光总是闪躲着的，不止避开和自己视线交会，甚至能不在自己身上停留就不停留。  
每每这时土方就想嘲讽地笑他，怎么刚刚可以饥渴地扒光他，一做完就不敢再看向自己刚拥抱过的男性躯体呢？这么不敢面对自己刚才抱了个同性的事实？  
当然他只是在心里想想，尽管再鄙视自己，他也仍暂时放不开这样的关系。他颤巍巍地抓住悬崖的一个边角，他理智知道自己应该放手，放手了他现在还有力气展翅飞翔，回归自我；继续执着地攀在这峭壁上，才会真的逐渐耗尽他的气力，最后坠入深渊。但他仍然留恋，仍然贪恋着在做爱过程中专注看着自己的血色视线，他不想离开坂田银时，他害怕说出口一切就真的结束了。  
他能做的只有掩藏，把自己的心意埋进深坑里，不让那人有机会更加鄙弃自己。  
“我送你回去吧多串？”每次最后那人都会小声试探地这样问，其实你不需要这样勉强自己，我知道你继续跟刚被你抱过的我待在一起其实很不自在，我也不是柔弱的女生需要你装出来的体贴。土方总会面无表情地回答：“不用了，我自己回去。”他会用最笔挺的步伐掩盖身体的酸软独自离开。

土方拐过和银时归家路上分叉的那个转角，塌下了肩膀，弯身揉了揉酸软的大腿。越揉越酸，土方索性蹲在地上，盯着自己的球鞋发呆，其实不止是银时事后的反应让他知道自己无望。  
以前一起在篮球场上辗压对手后，那死卷毛总会一改平时的颓靡的模样，双眼闪闪发光地给自己一个灿烂的笑，宝石般的眼珠总是耀眼地晃人心神。  
然而不知从什么时候起，他们在篮球场上冲锋、相互掩护的默契依旧；但赛后那混蛋却开始用湿透的浏海遮住自己的眼睛，不再同自己对视，在自己迎向他时扭开头，不再向自己扬起那炫目的笑容了。  
上次甚至在自己递水给他时，什么都没说转身就走。

以前放学那家伙也常拉着自己去玩，不管自己怎么说应该做作业念书之类的话，硬是把游戏把手塞到自己手中，逼自己和他一起打电动。  
但从发生关系后一个月左右吧，那家伙就不曾再找过自己打电动了。  
没有和自己打闹做爱的日子，他总会跟班上的女生待在一起。目睹过几次呢？数不太清了，那家伙和女生们在学校旁边的家庭餐厅一起读书的样子。  
明明想学习可以找我教他的啊！为什么不找我呢？要和我保持距离？  
其实就是想跟女孩们玩吧，上次不是看到了吗，他跟她们笑闹得那么开心…而自己有多久没看到他对自己笑得那么放松自在了…

土方越想越闹心。腹腔里肠胃纠结，阵痛期之后是一团怎么吐都吐不出的废气，卡在咽喉，堵得胸口发胀，难受地让人想用拳头大力敲打自己，把那梗塞的气捶出体外。

果然不应该这样下去了吧？

在看到一个初中部的女孩递情书给银时时，土方再次这么想到。那个信封粉粉嫩嫩的，一个鲜红的心型贴纸占据了中央的位置，高调地宣布、歌唱爱情。  
土方忍不住心想，如果我是女生的话是否也可以直白地坦述自己的心意？不，不可能，就算自己是女生也做不到这样坦率吧…而且如果自己是女生，银时就不会抱自己了吧…毕竟他只是因为抱男生不会有麻烦才会抱自己的吧…

女孩背对着土方，土方看不到她的模样和表情，但他看到了银时笑弯了眼睛，抬手摸了摸她的头发…  
他摸了她的头发…  
土方僵硬地转身离去，脑海里只是这个画面不断地在重复  
他的心脏好像没有知觉，但替代的，双手手心都像是被千百根针同时扎着般疼痛。  
土方扭开水龙头，在奔流的水下用力搓着自己的掌心，想把那不停啃噬自己掌心的刺痛洗去。

突然一双白皙的手握住了他搓到发红的手，“土方前辈你还好吗？”  
土方愣愣地看着眼前陌生的女孩，他想他并不认识这位棕色短发的女孩。  
女孩突然脸红了起来，“啊，对不起，我是一年A班的松平栗子，突然冒昧来跟前辈搭话真是不好意思。”  
土方回过神来，想收回自己的手，“啊…你好啊…我没事…”  
女孩却握得更紧了，“其实我喜欢前辈你很久了！”，土方尴尬地不知所措，女孩就接着说：“我知道前辈最喜欢蛋黄酱了，我也非常喜欢呢！我这边有两张蛋黄酱乐园的门票，前辈和我一起去吧？”  
土方听到蛋黄酱乐园忍不住双眼放光，那可是蛋、黄、酱、乐、园啊！虽然他一直都不擅长应对女孩子，但是这个女孩也喜欢蛋黄酱，真是太难得了！土方忍不住觉得感动，自己的蛋黄酱每次都被银时嫌弃成狗粮…想到银时，刚刚银时摸女孩头的画面又跃上了脑海，自己果然应该结束跟银时那不正常的关系了吧…这样的话…交个女朋友也好吧…  
土方深吸口气，“好—”，“不好！”突然一声大吼打断了土方的话，一团银色的卷毛高速冲了过来，拽住土方的手臂拖着他就走。

“放开我！死卷毛！”土方努力想甩开扣住自己手臂的手掌，但那手掌却像钢铁般毫不松动，土方弄得自己手臂都痛了，也生气了，“坂田银时你做什么！快放开我！”  
银时抿着唇不说话，仿佛在压抑着极大的怒火，一直拖着土方爬楼梯，直到进入天台才一把把土方抵在墙上。赤红的眼睛瞪着土方：“不准去！”  
土方生气地瞪回去：“坂田银时你凭什么管我！”  
“你都已经有我了，怎么可以去跟女生约会！”  
“坂田银时你在说什么？！明明一直在跟女生约会的都是你！刚刚接受女孩子情书的也是你！”  
“阿银我才没有跟女生约会！也没有什么情书！”  
土方快气疯了，他都亲眼看见了，这人还想掩饰什么！ “别骗了！总之你没资格管我！我们又没有在一起！！！”  
“什么？多串你说我们没有在一起…？”银时愣住了，“我们都做了那些事了…”  
土方气笑了，“那些事？呵，你不就是觉得跟男生做不用负责才总找我做的吗？现在又一副要我对你负责的模样是怎么回事？”  
“什么不用负责？”，银时眼眶红了起来，低吼着“多串你一直都是这样想阿银我的吗？你是因为这样想才跟阿银我做的吗？”  
“难道不是吗？！你其实想跟女生做的吧！不然为何你每次做完都不看我？”  
“阿银我才没想跟女生做！！！做完不敢看你…是因为…因为…”，银时挠了挠头发，脸涨红起来，“啊啊啊还不是因为每次刚做完多串你都看起来太色气太性感了！阿银我怕我多看会忍不住扑上去要再来一发啊！可是第一次的时候连续做两次多串你不就发烧了吗…阿银我怕…”  
土方没想到会是这样，不禁也红了脸，呐呐地说“我还以为你讨厌我了…”  
“阿银我怎么可能讨厌你…”，银时把脸埋到土方肩窝里，抬手环住土方的腰，“我才担心你讨厌我…”  
“那，你为什么打完球也不看我了？”  
银时用他的卷发蹭着土方的脖子，嘟囔地说“谁让多串你打完球满面潮红的样子跟做完时的样子太像了，阿银我不敢看啊！要是在大家面前起反应会被当成变态啊！”  
土方羞窘得不行，不自在地抱怨，“哼，你也太会发情了！大色狼！”  
“是多串你看起来太色情了！可恶！都是你一直说，害我都回想起来那些模样的你了，多串你要负责…”银时说着挺胯用硬起来的性器磨蹭着土方，土方连忙推开他，“你！昨天才做过！”  
银时揽着土方的腰，抢回被拉开的距离，继续磨蹭“昨天是昨天啊！”一边对着土方的耳朵吹气：“多串我想要你…”  
土方用力赏了他一个手刀，“哼！我可还没问完！那你为什么放学老是跟女生们去念书？刚刚还收了初中部女孩的情书？”  
“那女孩是神乐啦！”  
“哼！神乐？直呼名字叫得真亲密！”  
“不是啊！她全名就是神乐啦！我有跟你说过不是吗？我以前出国有受过一家人的照顾，就是她们家啦！那封信是她妈妈写得啦！她妈妈虽然看起来温柔气质的，但其实有点恶趣味，故意把信封弄成那样的啦！”  
“那跟女生们去家庭餐厅约会呢？”  
银时支支吾吾了一下，他原本想敷衍过这部份的，“还不是因为多串你成绩太好了，阿银我要考上跟你同个学校太困难…所以才请她们帮我补习的…”  
“那你干嘛不直接找我教你！”土方鼓着脸瞪他  
“直说想跟你念同一个学校很难为情啊…好像阿银我离不开你一样”，银时越讲越小声，“虽然事实就是这样…”，他顿了顿“而且不想让你看到我笨拙的样子啊…”  
“白痴！以前看得还不够多吗！你那一脑袋的废物我还不清楚吗！”  
“呜！阿银我有在努力的！这次考试一定会让多串你刮目相看的！”银时宣誓般盯着土方的眼睛说道，那熠熠发光的眼睛看得土方心跳莫名漏了一拍，“好啦，我知道了。”换土方把额头抵到银时的肩膀上，他抓着银时的衣角，觉得自己真是傻得不行，丢脸至极。  
银时抱紧土方，“多串你不会去跟那女的约会了吧？”  
“不会啦！”土方窘窘地说，“不过她也喜欢蛋黄酱耶…”  
银时连忙捏起土方的脸颊，对他恶狠狠地呲牙“不准感到遗憾啊啊啊！多串你是我的！你只能想阿银我！”  
土方瞪他，“还不是你每次都嫌弃蛋黄酱是狗粮…侮辱蛋黄酱！”  
“阿银我就抱怨一下而已啊！阿银我每天中午都帮你挤蛋黄酱你都没发现吗？上次超市特惠也帮你抢购蛋黄酱耶！你怎么这些地方都没注意到！”银时抗议着，表情像极了受了委屈的大狗  
“唔，抱歉呀？”土方拍了拍银时的头，其实他也不是没发现过这些，只是那些让他不安的部份总是会被放大，盖过其他的事情，不过他想他以后不会这样了吧？  
“别敷衍我！阿银我要补偿！多串你穿一次水手服吧！”  
“滚！”

End


End file.
